Muted
by Lost-girl45
Summary: The team has been getting more worried everyday since Robin has been gone. But the question of the day is do they want to know what happened to their little brother?
1. Chapter 1

Muted

It was like any other day at the mountain for the team. Aqualad sitting in the armchair reading a book. M'gann was in the kitchen baking cookies and Conner helping her. Zatanna was at the armrest of the couch with Robin next to her, next to Robin was Wally and next to wally was Artemis. The four of them were watching Jurassic World.

All of a sudden Robin got a alert from Batman saying he was needed.

" Ah Man! you have to go already?!" Wally complained

"Sorry man Duty calls I will see you all tomorrow!" Robin replied while walking out towards the Zeta tube

 **ROBIN B-01**

Just then Conner and Megan walked in with some cookies along with Conner in tow.

"oh did Robin leave already?" M'gann Asked

"Yeah Batman called him to Gotham. I wonder whats going on over there?" Zatanna Replied

"Oh someone probably broke out of Arkham." Wally replied

" well I hope he's going to be alright" Zatanna said worriedly

" He will be he's Robin after all" Wally replied wit full confidence in his friend.

But at that moment Wally didn't know how wrong he was. Because that night The Joker broke out and was out for blood... Robins blood

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Team hadn't seen Robin for 4 days now and they were curious as to where their little Bird went. Then the Zeta beam turned on.

 **BATMAN 02**

Everyone was waiting for the second part of the Dynamic Duo but he never came. They saw the Dark Knight sweep across the floor towards the rooms in a silent manner. When the team saw him they started to follow to see what he was doing. They saw him go to Robins room and enter the code. The door opened he stepped in and a few minutes later he stepped out with a box with some of Robins things.

"Why are you taking some of Robins things... and where is Robin?!" Wally said getting frustrated with not seeing Robin for a long time.

The Dark knight sighed and started to walk back to the Zeta Tube he stopped and turned not surprised when the team was right behind him.

" When i called Robin back to Gotham Joker had broken out of Arkham. So we were investigating a old wear house Joker used a while ago. When we arrived Joker had an ambush prepared, and I was caught up in a fight with The Riddler and Robin went after Joker. And thats what the Joker wanted he separated us and he got Robin... I found him an day after, but Joker already did a number on him."

By the time he stopped M'gann was crying into Conners shoulder and Wally, Artemis, Aqualad and Zatanna were all staring at him wide eyed and slightly agape mouths.

" What did he do to him is Robin ok?" Zatanna asked

" When I got him there was so much blood around him and at a closer look he cut Robins throat. His uniform was cut of of him and he had words carved all over his chest. and arms. Joker at one point burned Robin in the back and his left arm was bent out of place. Robin still hasn't woken up from all of the blood loss" Batman replied very calmly.

" c-can we see him?" Wally asked

" Just this once I had to get him to the watch tower so I can give you clearance. But once we get up there you will follow directions and leave when I tell you or the doctors tell you. And no wondering around. Am I clear?" the dark knight said in a dark menacing tone. what he got in return were some very eager nods.

He turned and entered himself in the Zeta Beam and granted access for them all.

 **BATMAN 02**

 **AQUALAD B02**

 **KID FLASH B03**

 **SUPERBOY B04**

 **MISS MARTIAN B05**

 **ARTEMIS B07**

 **ZATANNA B08**

 **Read and Review! Let me know what you think and what should happen next!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't worry not abandoning the story. Just lost track of time. Anyway hope you like it please Read and Review!**

*Watchtower*

Once on the watchtower young justice stopped immediately and stared around at all the bustling of each and every hero. Batman not waiting for them swiftly walked off down a hallway. Each of the Young Justice members stared in awe at the view out the viewing windows and the structure.

Wally was vibrating with both fear and nervousness, Wally had been on the watchtower a few times before so he already knew what everything looked like before. Megan and Conner were holding hands and walking. Artemis was intimidated by all the heroes around her. While Zatanna only had one mission and that was to see Robin.

Batman then came to two stainless steal doors. Batman typed in a code and the doors slid open. When walking in Young Justice saw a curtain, but Batman went right around the curtain and disappeared. Then the team went around and saw Robin laying on a hospital bed with a blanket over him. But thats not all the team saw.

Robin had gaze wrapped around his throat. He also had gaze wrapping around his whole torso and down his right arm. On his left arm he had a big bulky black cast going from his knuckles and up past his elbow. He also had a tube going down his throat, an IV going from his arm to a bag of blood and a heart monitor at the top of the bed.

The whole team seemed frozen in time. Looking at their team mate, their little brother. To the team Robin looked even smaller in the big bed and with all of the bandages and the cast on his arm.

Everyone stood as still as statues until Wally moved forward. He sat at the seat that was near the bed on the left of Robin. Wally took Robins hand in his and started to stroke Robins fingers.

That notion seemed to snap the team of of their still state and they all moved forward. While Batman stayed back and had his arms crossed. Then he spoke.

" You all may stay here, but you will have to leave at night i know you all have duties to attend to at home. But until then you can stay here but please keep it down Robin needs his rest."

"When will Robin wake up?" Wally asked

"The doctors don't know yet, its all up to Robin." Batman replied and they he swept out of the room."

Wally then turned back to Robin and watched him.

The team sat for hours on end, but one by one each of them left. Aqualad was the first to leave, saying he had something to attend to in Atlantis. Artemis left saying she had to go home. Megan and Conner left having to check on wolf and having to go to school in the morning. And Zatanna left cause her father came to get her.

The only one left was Wally. Just then Flash and Batman came into the room. Wally looked up at the noise of the door being opened and saw the two mentors standing there. He then looked back at Robin and stayed sitting there.

" I called your Aunt Iris and told her that you wont be going to school tomorrow." Flash told Wally while looking at Robin.

Wally nodded at what Flash letting him know he understood.

Batman then walked up to one of the chairs by the bed and sat down on the right side of Robin and held on to as much of Robins fingers he could get. Flash sat next to Wally on the left side of the all sat quietly for a few minutes until something unexpected happened.

The heart monitor went wild Robins heart was flying off the charts. Wally saw Robins eyes flying everywhere under his eye lids. So he did the only thing he could think of and that was comfort his best friend.

"Come on Robin its ok its me your best friend Wally. Don't worry your in the watchtower, you're safe. Come on buddy open your eyes for me." Wally Pleaded

Just then Robins eyes slowly opened.

It took a few seconds but his eyes finally adjusted to the light and focused on Wally. Robin tried to talk but the "tube"obstructed his throat and he started choking.

"Hold on Robin we'll get it out just hold on." Flash said

Flash the crossed behind Wally's chair and slowly started to remove the tube. Once out Batman then raised the bed to a more up right position. He then grabbed a cup of water with a straw and held it to Robins lips.

Robin tried to grab the cup but found that both of his arms hurt and felt like lead. So he allowed the cup to be held for him as he drank from it.

After he was done drinking Robin looked around the room and saw Batman, Wally and Flash all looking at him.

Robin opened his mouth and tried to say something but found he couldn't make a sound. He then tried to a few more times but still nothing.

Robin looked at Batman in fear.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please Review tell me what you want to read next. Don't know wether to do KidXRobin or ZatannaXRobin let me know.**


End file.
